Sailor Moon WWETNA Style
by LizzyL
Summary: If you know the story of Sailor Moon you might like this one. It just a mix of Sailor Moon and Live Action Sailor Moon with WWE/TNA Wrestlers playing some of the roles. Check it out. Victoria/Steve Borden sting AJ/Maria and many more...
1. Always Late for Something

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away. This fiction will be base on Sailor Moon and all the version I know about will be mix up into my own little idea of Sailor Moon. I hope you really enjoy them.

Main Characters: Victoria, Marie, and many others from WWE and TNA.

Rating: PG

Chapter 1

The sun shine through the window of someone home and it hit them right in the face. They felt it on their face and took the cover and place it over their head as they mutters some things under their breath. Once they did that when a older woman came walking into this person room. They look around the room and saw how much of a mess it was in. You can save to say this person was the person mother. They gently just shook their head as they walk into the room. They had two pots in their hands and walked over to the bed and stood over the person and then bang the two pots together hard and the person who was laying down pop up and fall off the bed. They looked up at their mother with a look and she just stood laughing at them.

Mother: You always fall for it.

The young woman stood up and stick her tongue out at her mother playfully as she jumps back into the bed. The young woman mother then got at the foot of her bed and then took her by the ankles and starts to try to pull her down off the bed as the young woman was holding on to the edge of it as she cry out.

Young Woman: Mom….let me sleep!

The young woman mother let go of her ankles and walked over to the little desk table that was by her daughter bed. She took the alarm clock and then place it under the cover and starts to walked out and the young woman screams on the top of her lungs.

Young woman: I am going to be late!

The mother watches as her daughter was running around the bedroom like her head was cut off as her daughter ran into the bathroom to take a shower as she lean against the front of door watching her.

The Mother: I was trying to wake you on time but like always you don't listen to me. Just make sure after school you be by the shop to help me with things.

Victoria came rushing passed her mother brushing her teeth as she walked over to the drawers and starts to look for her school uniform. She is always missing placing that thing it seems.

Victoria: Mom.. I promise I be there. I never let you down before.

Victoria's mother walked over to her and kisses the top of her head and smile gently as she watches her a bit more before she close the door behind her. Victoria was always late for school that is nothing new to her but she made it her goal that this year she wasn't. As she just finish up placing on her uniform for School. She look at her self in the mirror as she place her hair into pig tails. She ran down the stairs and grab her book bag before saying goodbye to her mother. She was running down the block and she knew she already miss the bus so it was no use of trying to catch it. She was running down the blocks to her school making sure she doesn't run over anyone. She turn the corner and hit right into someone and hit the ground hard on her ass.

Victoria: I am so..

She looked up and saw who it was and she smirks and stood up as she was dusting her uniform off.

Victoria: Oh it you.

The person she bumped into was a older looking man around his 40s but for his age look kind of handsome. Victoria never like Steve Borden and Steve Borden never like Victoria it seems. Steve got up and fix his jacket on him as he smirks and look over at Victoria as she fold her arms.

Steve: What's wrong bird brain? You seems like you in a rush or something.

Victoria growls softly at him.

Victoria: First my name is Victoria you idiot and second I am late for class don't have time to talk to someone like you.

She push past him and he took the push like it was nothing as he watch her run down the block to school. Steve starts to scream out towards her before he left.

Steve: School… I didn't even know you knew what that is.

She stop in her tracks and she tighten up her fist on her side and turn around and look at him and then out of nowhere took her book bag and hit on the head with it. He growls at her and looked over at her as he held his head in pain.

Steve: What the heck is your problem?

Victoria then kick him in the knee and starts to back off.

Victoria: You are!

She smirks as she turn around and starts to run off and he stood there in pain. He was going to make her paid for that. He didn't know how but he was going to get her back. Steven never understood this little game between him and her and Victoria didn't either. She ran all the way to her school and open the door as she ran down the hallway. She slide across the hallway floor to reach the class room but instead go past it and end up on her butt with a soft mutters as she peak into her classroom from the floor. She rubs her ass softly as she sat there wondering how she could get into class with the professor knowing she was late again. She saw her teacher had their back to the class and saw this as a sign to sneak in. So she got on her hands and knees and starts to crawl into the classroom towards her desk. The other students knowing Victoria doing this as they softly held in laughter as some just shook their head at this young woman. She didn't know but the teacher saw her on the floor crawling to her desk . She felt someone tapping her on the top of her head with a something. She froze for a few minutes and just gently sighed as she got up and stood up in front of her teacher with a sad pout she knew she was caught.

Victoria: I promise I won't be late again. I swear..

He looked down at her and shook his head at her as he folded his arms.

Teacher: You say that all the time and you always late Victoria. You know how this college is very hard on the students that are in our school. You have to follow certain rules.

He walked up to the front of the class as she sat down and started to pull out her notebook as some of the kids whispers softly at each other as start to write something in his book.

Teacher: So, I know you know for lunch you will be here taking notes on part of the class you miss.

She hate missing lunch since it was her favorite time of the day as she drop her head into the notebook. Meanwhile dead in space somewhere inside of a castle it seems on a distant planet. A young woman with long blonde hair wearing a black crown on her head wearing a purple looking dress that was tight to her body was walking around her castle some. She had this smirks on her face with her wand in her hand walking over to the balcony looking down at the earth with a smirk on her face. She heard footsteps in the distant and turn around and saw this man down at his feet in front of her. She walked over to him and hand him her hand as he took it into his hands and place a kiss on it gently. This young man who had long blonde hair that was put into a ponytail now stood up and is now side by side with her looking down at the earth.

Shannon: Your highest don't worry. We will take over the earth just like you have in the past with the Moon Kingdom. I know that for sure.

She nods gently over at the young man as she gently stroke the side of his face with a smile.

Queen Beth: Yes, I know even thought you the youngest out of my Generals I know you have the will do what we need. In order for us to rule over this earth. You know we will need to awake our ruler but in order to do that. We must feed our ruler of the Dark Kingdom with Human energy.

He walked over to her with a smiled on his face.

Shannon: I have the ability to walked among very easy and I will found a servant that can do our will. I promise you my Queen I will get the energy we will need.

He held a dark crystal it seems within his hands as close his hand over with a smile. She walked past him to her throne and place her hand over the top of her wand and out of it a dark circle into space seems to appear in front of her.

Queen Beth: Good my beloved and do what I am asking. DO NOT disappoint me Shannon.

He bows in respect to her for one more time as he disappear into the circles and it close behind her as she sat there with a grin on her face. Back down on earth Victoria just got out of class as she was walking down the block towards her mother shop. She was tired and out of it and really was hoping she didn't want to run into anymore trouble. She was already late for work and in the corner of her eyes she saw a young woman it seems in a cat outfit it seems. She first stop in her tracks and thought it was strange this woman was wearing a cat outfit but she was like it wasn't her place to judge. The young woman was medium height and her hair was dark brown and her hair came down around her face wearing this cat outfit it seems. She was trying to walked past these this group of guys but they started to whistles and pulling on her "tail" it seems as she slap their hands off and one of them slap her. Victoria ran across the street like a mad person screaming swinging her book bag in the air as it hit one of them on the head and the others ran away.

The guys : You CRAZY!

Victoria: Your need to treat woman with respect!

She scream at them as she place her book bag back on her shoulder.

Victoria: Men.

She rolled her eyes as she turned around and looked at the young woman who was on the ground down thanks to one of the guys. She help her up as the woman looked up at her and it seems a yellow crest moon was on her head and Victoria looked at it and was in a daze for a minute and it seems it start to appear also on Victoria's forehead. The young woman let out a gasp as she saw this and Victoria looked at her a bit worry because Victoria didn't understand why this woman had this look on her face.

Victoria: You ok girl? If you really don't want guys to looked at you like that maybe you shouldn't be wearing what you do.

She place some hair behind her ear as she smiled up at Victoria as she was getting up off the ground and is standing now with Victoria.

The Young woman: I will remember that thank you again.

Victoria looked at her watch and screams.

Victoria: My mother is going to kill me. Look I have to get going….

She turn around and saw the young woman was gone but then heard a bit of meow by her feet. She wonder where the woman when that fast but she shrugs it off as she looked down at the cat by her feet. She smiled gently and thought maybe if she told her mother the reason she was late was because she saw some kids picking on this cat it would cover up the fact she was late. She pick up the cat into her arms as the cat seems to be at home and Victoria started to run down the block to her mother shop.


	2. Can we just get along?

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy. In this chapter you will see how old Victoria is among some of the other girls. LCHime I thank your for your review. I notice some people are reading this fiction but please leave me some reviews it help me with ideas for the fiction. I feed of reviews of any kind. LCHime now I can't spoil it for you as to who else would in this fiction. You will just have to keep reading and see if Shawn will be or will not be in this fiction. --

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away. This fiction will be base on Sailor Moon and all the version I know about will be mix up into my own little idea of Sailor Moon. I hope you really enjoy them.

Main Characters: Victoria, Marie, and many others from WWE and TNA.

Rating: PG

Chapter 2

Meanwhile Shannon one of Queen's Beth General arrived on earth. He was looking around among the crowd with this bit of a smirks look on his face. He couldn't understand why these humans since he believe he wasn't for some reason. As he was walking among them thought he felt like this was where he belong but couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He start to just blend in with the crowd of people as he was walking. He had on a pair of blue jeans with a regular t-shirt on with his hands inside of his pants pockets with his hands inside of them and baseball cap on his head backwards. He was walking down the street looking for someone he could use to do his will and he felt a strong presence around him. He couldn't understand it and seems to a bit stronger then the connection he had with Queen's Beth. He stop across the street as it seems his heart just start to beat a bit faster long with the presence getting stronger around him. Steven Borden was walking across the street and once the young man walked past him. He felt something strong from this person. He stop and turn around to see if he could see who was this person was but it seems they just disappear in the air. He couldn't understand and looked around a bit more just standing on the corner of the street wondering why or who the person was. All he could see were people looking at him with this crazy look. He gently shrugs his shoulders and then walked down the block like he was doing before. Shannon thought he would try and follow this person later but right now Queen Beth's order must be met. Victoria just made it inside of her mother restaurant as she ran inside. She place the cat that was in her arms on the floor. She smiled down at the cat as she walk over to the counter placing her book bag behind the counter. She then pull out an apron and wrapped it around herself. That when her mother walked through the side door with a tray full of empty plates and glasses. She smiled over at her daughter with a bit of a smirks.

Mother: It took you long enough. You know for a 26year old you do at times still act like you are 5 years old coming late all the time.

Victoria just plainly shrugs at her mother comment as she grab a tray and was about to walked out the side door to the guests that was eating on the beach.

Victoria: I am sorry mom.. I was on my way actually on time once in my life but then I notice a young woman who was dressed up as a cat was getting pick on and help her and before I could say you are welcome she was gone but I brought home something I think you would like.

That when the cat just happen to come around her feet and she pick up the cat in her arms and while she was petting her. She just gently let out a soft purrs rubbing against Victoria hand. Her mother gently smile as she watch her daughter with the cat. Her mother starts to gently pet the cat also as it seems the cat felt like she was at home and save among them both.

Mother: Are you actually going to take care of a pet Victoria? Remember what happen with your pet gold fish.

Victoria playfully pouts at her mother as she shook her head. The cat starts to have a bit of a scare look on her face as Victoria was petting them and the cat gently when back into that save mood it was before.

Victoria: This will be different. I promise you that plus she can help us to keep the mice away here at the restaurant.

She place the cat back on the ground as the cat seems to just stand by her feet and the mother gently giggles.

Mother: Well even if you have try to get rid of that cat it will be hard. It seems the cat is attract to you already. So it seems we have no choice but to keep the cat.

Wherever Victoria goes the cat would just follow behind closely. The mother thought it was funny that this cat fall hard for Victoria so fast but couldn't blame the cat. Victoria and her mother owe a restaurant that was by the beach. It was always busy it seems. Everyone love to come to this restaurant maybe because of the fine Cook that does great with the food there. Also because of the fact it is right there on the beach for people to have some fun in the sun and eat all at once. So her mother is always trying to think of things to do to keep the restaurant going strong. They will have concerts this summer for the first time going on there so Victoria had some men in the back working on building a stage for the singers and other acts that might be happening there. She is hoping to have it ready for next week that when a lot of people that on vacation been around in the city. Victoria need to take out some trash in the back and there were the guys working on the stage not that far off from the restaurant. They were working on the stage and Victoria looked over at them and thought they could use a little break from work. Victoria walked over to the men and gently wave at them as they wave back at her with smile but there was one guy that just give her a look. It was Steve and Victoria notice the look and gently just smirks and laughs a bit.

Victoria: What's wrong with you piece of trash?

He held in his anger because he wasn't going to let Victoria ruin the rest of his day in his mind. There was already too much on his mind it seems these days. A young man who he happen to take under his wing notice that Steve was about to say something smart when he spoke up before Steve.

AJ: He is just having a bad day you can say. Victoria, how was school today?

Victoria fold her arms gently as she was watching the men working and just act like that Steve wasn't there as she walked over to AJ to talk to him a bit.

Victoria: Classes today when ok but I end up late for one of my colleges classes and had to stay after school to catch up on some of the things. Other then that I believe I am starting off good so far.

AJ gently nods as he took out a cloth to wipe off the sweat off his face as he was about to speak it seems Steve just couldn't help his self as he spoke up with a smirk.

Steve: I actually couldn't believe with your grades that you had in High School that you couldn't even made it into college. Victoria, you and I know along with many others around here who just won't say it out loud know college isn't for you. I bet by the end of the summer you dropped out of it just like everything else you do. You start something and then don't finish it.

He starts to place a nail into the floor of the stage and just turn his back and hammer away at it. Victoria blinks a bit as she wasn't going to let on the fact that the comment he just say did kind of hit a cord on her. Victoria never thought Steve could ever be that mean toward her. Victoria just act like she didn't hear it as she looked over at the guys placing fixing her pig tails a bit.

Victoria: I come back with your free drinks guys and free snacks to eat. Your have been working hard on the stage for my mother. So it the only good thing I can do for your even thought someone around here don't know how to be nice at times.

She walked away from them to go back inside of the restaurant as AJ walked over to Steve who just finish placing in the nail into the floor as he shook his head. Steven turn around and took out his clot from the back of his pockets wiping off the sweat off his face.

AJ: You know that was VERY uncool what you just say to her. It was also uncalled for especially with how you were the one that mess up things between your both.

Steve stood there acting like he didn't care what he say to her but he knew deep down that it was wrong. He just gently look over at his friend as he walked away from him as Victoria was coming out with the tray of drinks. Victoria notice that Steve was coming her way but didn't notice that her cat just happen to follow her this time outside and once her cat cross in front of her she trip over the cat and the drink along with the snacks just happen to go all over Steve who was standing right in front of her of fall. He looked over at Victoria who was on the sand and the cat giving her this look of sorry as she looked up at Steven with a bit of a smirk as she start to pick up some of the glasses and also dust off her apron looking at him.

Victoria: Now you going to say that I meant to do that too right? I be back.

She ran back inside of the place as Steve finish picking up the glasses as the cat follow them back inside of the restaurant over to the bar. He place the tray with the glasses and plates on the counter as Victoria turn around she hand him some napkins to take off the drinks and some of the food that spill on him. The cat just watches them both gently with this look I am sorry as Victoria just pet the cat on her head and she purrs. Steven notice the cat on the counter and look over at Victoria.

Steve: When did you get a cat?

The cat walked over to Steve and he start to pet the cat and the cat starts to gently purrs softly at his touch. Victoria watches Steve and starts to remember the soft and sweet Steve she was with a year back. He wasn't the same anymore since they broke up. He broke things with her and then just turn on her and have no clue why. He has become mean towards her and she become mean to him because he was like that towards her. She starts to wipe down the counter as the cat push his hand with her head gently and looked towards Victoria and then at him. He couldn't understand why but he knew what the cat was trying to get him to do. He looked over at Victoria and she looked over at him and then Steven say.

Steve: Victoria you know you can't take care of a pet even if your life depend on it.

Victoria held in a soft growl as she walked away from him as the cat give him this look and he just sighed as he walked out the back doors to others to keep on walking on the stage. Victoria walked away from him and saw a near by trash can and she kick it hard as it when across the floor just as someone was walking up the little steps to come inside of the place.

Person: Vicky!?

Victoria looked up and walked over to young woman that just happen to almost fall because of her and help her up. The girls fixes her glasses on her face as she gently smile up at her. The young woman happen to be one of her close friend Maria.

Maria: You only kick things like when Steve's have done or say something to pissed you off.

Victoria and Maria walked over to the steps as the cat was watching from a bit of far as the girls was talking. Victoria sighed softly as she place her head on her friend shoulder as she let out a soft sigh. Where they sitting at they could watch the men working on the stage as she just stares at them a bit especially at Steve it seems.

Maria: Victoria you have to face the fact that things are over between you and Steve. He have change into a cold hearted person that don't care about anyone else right now but his self. I don't know why but that just how he is.

Victoria just gently nods softly as she looked over at Maria as she shook her head.

Victoria: I will not give up on him and I will learn why he is acting like this towards me soon or later. Even if I had to get AJ to tell me.

Just the mention of AJ made Maria just smile as Victoria rolled her eyes softly and poke at her nerdy friend.

Maria: AJ is a person of honor and respect so I believe even if he did knew why Steven change and the real reason why Steve called things off with you. He isn't going to turn on his friend and you should know him by now.

Victoria knew that Maria was right as she stood up and walked inside of the restaurant and the cat follow them inside. Late in the evening Shannon was walking down this alleyway as he looked and saw a young man who had on a pair of blue jeans with a rip up shirt was sitting there seems to be anger about something. Shannon start to study this person for a minute and the person notice someone was just staring at them. He push his self off the wall with a bit of a smirks.

The Young man: What do you want?

Shannon just have this smirk look across his face as he looked over at the young man and pull out the black crystal. The young man just starts to stare at the shinning black crystal as it seems to flow a bit in the air in front of Shannon.

Shannon: I believe I know how to fix your little problem you can say.

That when the only thing the young man could remember was darkness.


	3. Things slowly coming together

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy. LCHime thank you again for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away. The same thing with TNA Wrestlers. This fiction will be base on Sailor Moon and all the version I know about will be mix up into my own little idea of Sailor Moon. I hope you really enjoy them.

Main Characters: Victoria, Marie, and many others from WWE and TNA.

Rating: PG

Chapter 3

_Flashback……. _

_Tonight at the night club was busy it seems. It was very pack inside of this night club till the point it was getting hard to move around within the club among the people. A young man that looks around the height of 5 '8 with short blonde hair place into a small ponytail on his head. He had on a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt coming inside of the club. He could past for a 16 year old but he was really around the age of 23. He looked a bit upset it seems as he was pushing his way through the crowd. He notice a young woman at the bar talking with some man that look over 6ft it seems. She was flirting with this man and the young man took her by the arm gently away from the man. _

_The young man: Jennifer what are you doing?! _

_The young woman pull her arm from the young man hand as she smirks and flip her hair over her shoulder as she looked over at the young woman. She stood there in front of him rolling her eyes as she place her hands on her hips. _

_The young woman: Brian David Kendrick how many times I have to tell you! I don't belong to you any more. I am single and can do whatever the hell I want now. Plus it wasn't like you didn't know that this wasn't going to last long between us both. It is time for me to move on to better things. I am a very beautiful young one that need to spread her wings so to speak. I need a man NOT a little boy anymore. I move on to bigger and better things. _

_Brian sighed softly as those words came out of her mouth. The young woman didn't seems to care she just hurt his feelings as she stood there laughing a bit at him.. You could tell he was in love with this girl Jennifer but who would blame him. He has fall hard for her and will do anything for this woman and that also include placing her above everyone else especially his family. Right now things have been hard for him and he hasn't been able to do the things he use to do for Jennifer. Everyone could tell that the woman was just with him because of the fact he had a nice paying job and NOT because she loved him like he did with her. That all stop when Brian's job was cutting back and he was let go. Since he have lost his job she have ended it with him. She start to look for a new man that she could just feed off of but Brian have been pleading with her to come back to him. He was still to blind to see this woman true colors were. Soon they both start to be standing there getting into an argument and the taller man that she was talking with notice this. He walked over to them and just give this look to Jennifer he knew what to do. He pick up Brian by the throat and starts to beat the mess out of the young man right there in the club. In the club instead of helping out Brian people stood there and watching and laughing at him. While he was getting the mess kick out of him that when another young woman that happen to have follow Brian there came running through the crowd. She had a bit of a worry look once she notice this big crowd around something. Her heart just drop inside of her throat as she had fear that her friend was in trouble. Once she reach him she let out a soft sighed holding back tears. She didn't like seeing him in pain like this. She place some of her red bouncing hair behind her ear as she was trying to help him up and starts to pull out some tissues to wipe off the blood from his face as he push her off him and she hit the floor hard. _

_Brian: Christy I don't NEED your help! GO HOME! _

_She watch him walked away from the scene as she dust herself off standing up with a soft sighed worry about her young friend as she just glare at Jennifer and her new so called boyfriend in the corner of the room just laughing about the whole thing now. That when she walked out of the club to go try found her friend. _

_End of Flashback_

Brian Kendrick was standing on the top of the roof as he was thinking about what happen before he met up with Shannon who told him he could help him with his little problem. Brian remember seeing a dark crystal and then watch it as it goes inside of his body. It seems that crystal give him some type of strength but not only strength also some type of power. He felt like he could be a superhero or something with the powers he seems to have right now. He turn and looked over at Shannon with a soft smile as he was looking down at his hands feeling the dark crystal powers going through his veins it seems.

Brian: I don't know what you did to me or who you are but thank you. Thank you for wanting to help me but I have a feeling you want something in return. I was always taught people don't give things away to anyone for free. There will always be a price to pay in the end.

Shannon just nods softly as he shrugs a bit kicking a pebble that happen to be on the roof and looked over at him placing his hands inside of his front jeans pockets with a soft wicked grin.

Shannon: I just will need you to bring me the energy of the people within this city. You can say I need it for very special project that I am working on.

Shannon just chuckles softly as Brain looked over at him shaking his head. Brian didn't really want to harm people but in a sense with his new powers to try to save them but also just maybe use them to get back at Jennifer for everything she have done to him. He looked over at Shannon folding his arms not looking too happy it seems.

Brian: I don't want to help you to harm no one if I knew that was your purpose from the start of this I wouldn't have let you put that crystal inside of me.

Shannon just gently rolled his eyes as he had a feeling this human was going to give him a bit of trouble. He watches as Brian starts to walked away and Shannon gently place his hand in a fist shaking his head with a soft sighed. He then had his fist in the front of him and turn it side ways like he was twisting Brian's heart. Brian fell to his knees in pain holding his chest a bit as he looked up at Shannon.

Shannon: I really was hoping you just go along with what I want you to do. I really don't like forcing people but you are leaving me with no choice. You see right now you belong to me! You do whatever I want you to do. Your life and also your best friend life is in my hands right now.

Shannon notice the look in the young man face as he mention his friend. The young woman from the night club that happen to try to found him earlier. He gently just smirks and let go of his hold over Brian's heart. He then motion for Brian to come to edge of the roof and pointed toward something. Brian eyes widen a bit as he could notice that his young red hair friend was wander late at night up and down the alleyway looking for him it seems. Shannon had a bit of a smirks as he looked down at her watching her licking his lips softly.

Shannon: I believe you do not want her blood on your hands. Like it or not. I can tell you have a little soft spot for that young woman.

Brian starts to see a bit red within his eyes when he heard this stranger might try to do harm to Christy Hemme. A friend of his from his old job that happen to be there for him through everything. He starts to try to go after Shannon and again he starts to fell down to his knee as Shannon walked over to him and smirks. Brian place a hand over his heart screaming in pain biting back on his bottom lip. Shannon just gently shook his head looking at him.

Shannon: You fool! You can't hurt me!

Shannon knee down in front of him a bit and lift up Brian by his face and gently look into his eyes. He need to show he had a soft side within in towards this young man in his mind. He now realized he had to work on another emotion that was growing inside of Brian to get him to do this freely.

Shannon: Plus look at this way. The first two people who energy you can get is the ones who just hurt you. Jennifer and her giant boyfriend. Think of the fear you can place into her for turning her back on you. Think of the things you have done for her and she NEVER show she care for the fact you place everything on the line for her. Think about all the time you mouth the words " I love you Jennifer" but she never once say to you "I love you Brian."

Brian starts to let Shannon words starting to sink into his mind a bit as stood up and walked back over to the edge of the roof lost in his thoughts. Shannon stood up and notice he have hit a bit of a cord in him as he smirks. He knew now that he have him and now is just to get him to start doing the job. He walked over to him and gently place a hand on his shoulder.

Shannon: You can now go after EVERYONE who have done some type of harm to you or anyone you know.

Brian turn around and starts to have a bit of smirks of his own across his face as he looked over at Shannon.

Brian: When do we begin.

Shannon motion for Brian to following him and they both walked through the door of the roof and didn't notice that they were been watch from someone within the shadows. That when the young female cat woman came out from her hiding spot as she had this worry look on her face. She gently purrs as she scratch behind her cat ears. Her little cat ears would just gently go up as she looks towards the moon as she sighed softly.

The young woman cat: I hope she ready for this.

That when the young woman cat turn into a normal cat it seems in the blink of a eye as she starts to walked out of the same door as them hoping they don't notice her. Meanwhile somewhere within the city a older looking woman was closing up her jewelry shop. She didn't know that two people within the shadows was watching her as she walked away from the shop. It seems they wait till the old woman got into her car and drove away. Once they notice the close was clear the two people came out of the shadows one of them seems to be in all black. He had on what it seems as a suit and a top hat with a cane within his hands with a white mask covering his face but you could see his dark brown eyes. The other one had on all white and with a head covering that was only showing his crystal blue eyes. He looked around as the one in the black suit pull the end of his cane off and it seems it turn into sword or something and he gently starts to cut a circle into the glass display of the store. Once the cut of the circle was done. He gently poke the circle out and he could fit his hand inside of the circle and starts to take out this different type of crystals stones it seems placing them inside of a bag that they had. The old woman forgot something and was on her way back to her shop. The cars light shine on them as she stop her car and got on the phone to start calling the cops it seems the two men just disappears out of the blue. She stood there looking in her shop window. The two people happen to appear on top of the roof of people homes and like in a speeding light jumping from one roof to another. They would look at each other with a smirk from time to time just to see who can go faster. They both stop at one house and climb down the fire escape till inside of someone home. The one in the black suit place his hat over on the couch as the one in the white remove his head covering looking over at his friend. The two people happen to be Steven and AJ. They have been doing this for some nights lately together. AJ wouldn't have Steven do it alone it seems as he gently sat there looking at his friend he starts to worry and wonder something about Steve. He watch as Steven has this look of disappointment on his face. He gently took off his top hat and threw it to the side as she walked over to his window and look up at the moon. He doesn't know why but once he place his eyes on the moon. He become very peaceful and it calm him down a bit. He always wonder what was this connection he had with the Moon. He got lost a bit in his thoughts as AJ spoke up.

AJ: You ok?

Steven snapped out of his thought and looked over at AJ with a soft smile as he walked over to where AJ was sitting in the living on the couch. He flop down by him as he looked over at him.

Steven: I am fine. Don't worry about me. That it for tonight we will looking around the city tomorrow and see what other shops we can try out to found this Silver Crystal.

AJ nods softly as he place the white outfit he was wearing in his gym bag. He threw his bag over his shoulders and looked over at Steven staring into the moon again with a soft sighed as he close the door behind him. Steven sat there in the window still as he mind wander a bit more about why he need to get this Silver Crystal within his hands. He close his eyes softly as it seems he was by some castle that was by a crystal clear body of water. He was walking around this body of water and across the body of water he could see someone it seems. A woman in a long white dress that tight to her body that brought out her figure was standing there. She had very long dark brown hair that seems to hit the ground around her and the wind gently blowing her long hair in the wind. He stood there in a bit of awe of this woman as her dark brown eyes lock on to his dark brown eyes. He only could see the woman eyes and no face it seems. Soon it seems she starts to speak.

The Woman: Steven in order for you to get your memories back you must found the Silver Crystal. It the only way I can restore your memories back. Time will soon come to an end. You do not have that much time. Hurry.

The woman seems to just disappear as Steven open his eyes and just sighed softly as he wish he could see this woman face. Maybe if he could see who the woman is in his dream he found her and that where the Silver Crystal could be. Then his thoughts go back on to Victoria it seems. He remember how he treat her earlier that day. He didn't mean to but he felt like she need to keep her distance from him right now. He still was in love with the woman but he have a feeling whoever this woman is within his dream he will have a connection with her. He didn't want to put Victoria into this right now. He got up and walked over to his bed and turn off the light to try to get some sleep for the night.


	4. A night at the club

Author Note: It has been awhile since I have wrote a fan fiction so please bear with me with this one. I really hope you enjoy and hope you put in some ideas also in the comments. Hope you enjoy. LCHime thank you again for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars that appears in this fan fiction. They all belong to Vince and they also own their self in away. The same thing with TNA Wrestlers. This fiction will be base on Sailor Moon and all the version I know about will be mix up into my own little idea of Sailor Moon. I hope you really enjoy them.

Main Characters: Victoria, Marie, and many others from WWE and TNA.

Rating: PG

Chapter 4

It has been weeks now since everything have when down between Shannon and Brian. It has been all over the news about people been put into the host pail feeling like they have been drain. The doctors and scientists couldn't figure out why for anything. Meanwhile somewhere dark Shannon was looking down at the earth with a grin. He was loving how everything is going to planned and it seems Queen Beth was happy with everything so far. He felt someone watching him and he just gently smirks and looked over the person who was standing behind him.

Shannon: I knew soon or later that you would hear about the good news that I have been doing so far for Queen Beth. Now you have to come here to tell me how wrong you were of me.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets as the person burst out laughing. They came out of the shadows and it was no other one of the oldest General Shawn Michaels was standing in front of him. He was wearing a blue and black uniform like a soldier and his hair was tied into a ponytail. He looked over at him with his little smirks.

Shawn: You really don't get it. Do you actually think that you can be better then us? In your dreams. Right now you are on the top of the world but it will come crushing down sooner or later.

That when out the shadows came two other figures as Shannon gently mutters something under his breath. The woman general just giggles as she was wearing the same type of uniform along with Shawn and the other man that came out of the shadows with her. She walked over to Shannon and smack him beside the head as he rubs his head softly.

Shannon: Hello too you also Stephanie.

He looked over at the other man that was standing by Shawn as the man snorts looking at Shannon. He see Shannon right now as a bug he could crush in a minute as he place his hands inside of his pockets.

Shannon: Also to you Hunter….

Stephanie walked back over to the guys and stood by them as Shawn and Hunter was looking down at him. Stephanie gently scratch the bottom of her chin as she look like a thought enter her mind.

Stephanie: I wonder how long do you think your planned will work Shannon?

Shannon threw up a fist as they laugh at him a bit. He was the youngest one of all the generals and really haven't got the chance to prove his self to Queen Beth as the others have done in the past. He was determine to become the number one person in her eyes. He hate the fact the others would pick on him because of the fact he was younger. He knew how to take care of things and he knew he could be the one to make Queen Beth mission in life come true.

Shannon: You all laugh all you want but know this. I will be the last one laughing when I am name as head General. You know how long Queen Beth want earth and also had it so close but something got in the way of the Dark Kingdom to have it. As long as I have air in my lungs Earth will be part of the Dark Kingdom. Now I must check on things on earth.

That when Stephanie starts to follow him and Shannon look at her strange. He give her a bit of a evil smirks as he glares at her.

Shannon: Where do you think you are going?

Stephanie flips her hair to side as she just have this grin on her face as Queen Beth now appear in front of them all. All of them take a bow to one knee to her give the honor and respect she believe she deserves.

Queen Beth: I know Shannon you have been doing great so far but I want to make sure nothing get in the way. I am sending Stephanie down to earth with you this time.

Shannon blood starts to boil once he heard the words coming out of Queen Beth in the back of his mind he knew that this was doing of Shawn and Hunter the top two generals of the Dark Kingdom. He didn't want to seem rude to Queen Beth as he just nod in respect to her.

Shannon: I will updated her on the way to earth about everything my Queen.

Queen Beth have this grin on her face as she looked over at them.

Queen Beth: Good.. Now Shawn and Hunter I would like for you to go look for Jeff. I haven't seem him around lately. Tell him I would like to see him right away and he better show up in front of me as soon as possible. I will not take NO as an answer.

She disappear as they wonder where have Jeff when off to. Shawn and Hunter looked over at Shannon and Stephanie before they disappear. Hunter just gently look over at Stephanie as Shawn and Shannon watches on with rolling their eyes watching what was going on between them.

Hunter: Stephanie you be careful down there.

She just gently nods as she disappear along with Shannon. Shawn smirks and starts teasing Hunter.

Shawn: Be careful out there. Your two should just be together you know.

Hunter laughs as they both when on the search for Jeff wondering what he was up to since they haven't seen him for a while. On earth Victoria was taking a break from waiting on the tables and were sitting on the steps in the back of the restaurant place. She was watching the guys working on the finishing touches of the stage and petting her cat gently. She looked down at her cat and she gently smirks softly.

Victoria: I know sad… I still am in love with the idiot even thought he has been so mean to me since we broke up. Something deep down is telling me not to give up on him just yet.

The cat just give her a meow sound and Victoria just giggle softly. She sat there petting her some more and goes into thinking mode.

Victoria: I still need to give you a name little one.. Hmm…let see…

The cat ears just gently pop up as she purrs and it seems a name pop into Victoria's head. She didn't understand how or why this name pop into her head once she lock eyes with the cat. She pick her up into the air with a smile.

Victoria: I think I will called you Mickie.

She brought Mickie close to her into a hug and smiled softly as she hugging her. The cat just purrs and meow happily as she step inside of the restaurant. She looked over at the counter and notice Maria and Christy her friend were sitting there. Christy looked very upset as she place the cat on the ground walking over to them.

Victoria: Christy.. You ok?

Christy had tissues all over the counter in front of her and Maria. She looked over at Victoria with puffy eyes as Victoria sighed softly. Victoria pull up a stool to sit by her. Once Victoria was sitting by her she give her a hug softly as she place some of Christy's hair behind her ear. Christy would sob a bit more and then blow her nose as she threw the tissue into the pile that was already there.

Christy: It my friend Brian.. He has change guys. He's really a sweet person and I care for him deeply but something is wrong with him. I have no clue what going on with him but ever since the night he got hurt at the club by his ex-girlfriend 's new man he have became mean even to me.

Victoria and Maria rub her back gently to calm her down some. The cat hop on to the counter and purrs softly as she could sense the pain from the young red hair woman. Victoria look down at her friend and over at Maria.

Victoria: Maybe we should try to talk to him and try to see why he have change. I believe you shouldn't give up on him. Look there is someone who I kind of still care for and he treating me the same way right now. Even thought he is been a jackass to me I am not going to let go of my feelings for him. He could be just going through something he believe he need to do alone. You should tell Brian how you feel and let him know no matter what he say or do to you. You still will care for him and you will wait for him till he is ready.

Christy stood up and look determine as she bounce up and down in her spot.

Christy: I will do that but Victoria and Maria you have to come with me to the club tonight. I can't do this alone.

She grabs her friends hand and give them both their puppy dogs eyes gently. It was the look that Maria and Victoria always fall for and they end up in trouble.

Christy: Please.. Say you will come with me tonight.

Maria: I can't I am sorry. There some important test I need to get my mind ready for so I won't be able to make it.

Victoria stood her head and looked over at Maria before teasing her a bit.

Victoria: You always will be a bookworm there are times you need to have fun. Christy I will go. Let me know what time and I will meet you there.

Once the words came out of her mouth AJ and Steven had walked inside of the restaurant. Maria and AJ starts to blush a bit around each other as Steven just gently rolled his eyes watching the events.

Steven: What is this about you going to a club?

Victoria looked over at Steven with a bit of a smirks as she got up and starts to wipe down the counter. Christy waves over to the guys before she walked out of the restaurant. AJ walked over to Maria and they both starts to talk a bit as Steven looked over at Victoria again. He clear his throat as he looked over at her trying to get her to make eye contract with him.

Steven: I will ask again. What is about you going out to a club tonight?

Victoria stomp her foot and growl looking at Steven. She was starting to get tired of Steven playing these games with her. One minute he is very cold to her and then another minute he acting like he care for her. She was getting tired of his mix signals to her as she face him now with a bit of anger in her voice.

Victoria: Last time I check I have a mind of my own and I do whatever I want. So yes you heard me right. I am going with Christy alone since Maria can't go to the club tonight. Plus why should you care we are not together anymore. Stop trying to act like you my boyfriend!

Steven hit his fist down on the counter and that made both AJ and Maria jump as he get into Victoria's face a bit. Victoria wasn't scare of Steven at all and if he want to try act like all macho man to her she was ready to bring him down to the ground.

Steven: Even thought we are NOT together anymore and I think you a low life girl who can't make up her mind as what she want to do with her life doesn't mean that I don't care about you. A week ago some guy got beat up that club and also at this club is where all these people who are on the news that can't wake up right now. I DO NOT want to see or hear that you in the hospital. So I am telling you right now you are not going anywhere. You are going to stay home!

Victoria got right back into Steven's face and she wasn't taking her eyes off him.

Victoria: Steven you act mean to me and now you want to act like you care about me. Just like you told me to move on with my life. The day you broke my heart was the same day you broke off the so call caring feelings you had for me. Yes I know there is a danger going to that club tonight but I am not going to let one of my friend go in there alone. Maria we need to run down to the mall before it close. I need to get something for tonight. I want to make sure I look hot then I can get me a real man. One more thing Steven I do whatever the heck I want. You can't tell me what I can and can't do.

She push past Steven as she storm out of the place as Maria wave bye to AJ as she follow behind her. Steven looked over at AJ and had a glare in his eyes that AJ never saw before.

Steven: Tonight I believe we are going out clubbing.

He walked away from AJ as AJ sat there lost in his thought about what just happen in front of him. He had a feeling it will be a very long night. Later in the evening Shannon along with Stephanie it seems right at his tail were inside of the club. Stephanie had her hair a bit fuzz wearing a leather outfit that was a bit tight to her body as Shannon had on a pair of jeans with white t-shirt on. They were looking down at the dance floor of people just dancing and seem to be having a great time as they both stood there with a evil grin.

Stephanie: Shannon we could have been wrong about you. Tonight you just might have make Queen Beth mission come true. Just look at how many people are here.

Brian walked in from among the shadows as he glares over at Stephanie wearing a black leather jacket looking over at her with a smirk.

Brian: Shannon who your friend?

Shannon gently smirks and turn and face Brian as he walked over to him and shook his hand pointing over to Stephanie. She just give him a bit of a nod as she smirks studying the young man that was working for Shannon.

Shannon: This is Stephanie. She is a friend of mine.

They looked down around at the club as Shannon looked over at him with a smirks. Brian knew what that meant he saw the look on his face. Brian step into the darkness and then you saw him talking with a few of the girls on the dance floor. He would say something to them and then he would lead them off into the back of the club. That where he could steal their energy and he was doing this for hours. Stephanie was starts to get a bit bored around the club as she start to walked among the humans a bit. As she was walking Steven and AJ was sitting at the bar. Steven was of course looking around for Victoria. Stephanie couldn't understand but once she place her eyes on Steven she was feeling a connection with this man. That when Shannon tap her on the shoulder and they both were starting to feel a stronger connection with him. Steven must have felt because soon the three of them was staring at each other. AJ notice the stares the man and woman was given Steven.

AJ: Do you know them?

Steven shook his head as she looked over at AJ.

Steven: I do not know them but apart of me is telling me I do. I don't know how but I am feeling some type of presence around here. Do you feel what I am feeling?

AJ looked around the club a bit as he nods softly.

AJ: I believe it coming from those two over there but I also feel someone else. It feel like pain… heart ace and anger.

AJ never understood the feelings he could sense just as much as Steven. They both knew they could sense people feelings and everything but never understood why. Steven finish off his drink as he give AJ this look as they both walked away from the bar. Stephanie looked over at Shannon with this look.

Stephanie: Was that the connection you was telling me about earlier?

Shannon nods softly as he looked over at her.

Shannon: Yes it is and I can't understand it myself but maybe you can talk to Shawn, Hunter and Jeff about it. We must not let Queen Beth know about this just yet.

Stephanie just nods as she watch the two man just disappear it seems into the air. She wonder if they work for people who will be against Queen Beth. She glares a bit as she looks a bit lost in her thought.

Stephanie: I believe we should talk this only to the other Generals till we can figure out why we feel this connect to this so called man from earth. As for now I sense a strong aura from that woman that just walk inside of the club. It seems she have a lot of energy. Let your slave know about her.

The woman she just happen to point to was no other then Victoria. Victoria and her friend Christy just walked inside of the club. Victoria and her stood at the top of the stairs a bit to try to look around the crowd to see if they would see Brian. They spotted him as they starts to walked over to him. Brian was in a booth with a woman and he was kind of all over her but really she was all him. He gently smirks and was about to lead her to the back and that when Shannon pop into his mind.

Shannon: Do you see the woman with the long black hair that is coming to you along with your little red hair friend? We want you to take the energy of the black hair woman. Do not try to fight with me about it. Do it now!

Brian just nods softly as he looked over them both. He smirks as he looked over at Victoria. She had on a blue jeans with a low cut shirt that was showing off her belly a bit. She had hair coming down her back straight with a hint of red it seems. Christy had on a pair of blue jeans and a low cut shirt too.

Christy: I want to talk to you.

Brian smirks as he looked over at Christy. He doesn't mean to treat her like crap but he didn't want her to get hurt. He sip his drink as the woman listen to what he told her inside of her ear and walked off. Victoria and Christy sat down in the booth.

Brian: There nothing to talk about Red. I told you I don't want anything to do with you. So please just leave now.

Christy: No! Not till you hear me out!

Brian shook his head and stare over a bit at Victoria. She was feeling a bit uneasy about this because she sense something from Christy's friend but just couldn't understand what he could be. She notice the looks he was getting her and she starts to feel bad for Christy. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable as she got up from the table to walked.

Victoria: I am going to go get a drink… I will leave your two alone.

Victoria was walking over to the bar and felt her hand been pulled by someone and they pull her to the dance floor it seems. Once she realized who it was she try to break away from Steven but his grab was a bit tight as he would gently whispers into her ear.

Steven: please listen to me right now. I do not know why but I sense someone is after you right now. They want to do some type of harm to you right now. I want you to leave out of here now.

Victoria was about to say something smart to him but once she saw the look in his eyes she just kept on dancing with him as she shook her head with a soft sighed.

Victoria: I can't leave Christy alone.

He just gently nods as he let go of his grip of Victoria as she sighed softly.

Steven: I believe your friend need you right now.

She turn around and saw that Christy was running away from Brian crying. She when after Christy to see if she was ok. Victoria ran out of the club and was running right behind Christy trying to catch up with her but it seems she couldn't. She stop as she sighed softly and was about to go into her bag to get her cell and that when she felt someone grab her from her behind. She try to break free from them as they starts to pull her down into an alleyway. Victoria was kicking and screaming as she trying to get the person off her. She felt her self get threw against the wall as she turn around to face the person. She couldn't believe who it was as she looked over at Brian.

Victoria: What are you doing?

Brian seems like he didn't want to do this but he knew if he didn't they would go after Christy. Christy already was hurting right now because of him. He didn't want Shannon or Stephanie to do any harm to Christy.

Brian: Please forgive me…

He walked over to Victoria and slap her head against the face that send her hard down on to the ground. She start to fight back it seems she scratch him a bit and he hit her again and place his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She starts to feel her energy been drain out of her as she starts to scream out in tears. Brian didn't like he was doing as he starts to drain her energy out of her even more but then something starts to blink in the middle of her forehead. Soon a moon crescent appear on her forehead as she was crying in fear. Soon a blast happen came from that crescent and it blast Brian off of her. He looks over at Victoria and now she was standing in front of him. She looked down at her hands but couldn't understand the strength she was feeling but knew there was something she must do. That when she notice the cat woman from the corner of her eye. The one that she have help earlier that day. She threw a compact towards her and Victoria caught it in her hands. She looked down at it and just knew deep down what she need to do. She looked over at Brian as she held it out in front of her.

Victoria: Moon Prism Power!

Once she say those words it seems a bit flash appear out of nowhere as red and blue ribbons starts to cover her body and they form into some type of outfit along on her hands. Once the flash was gone you saw Victoria was standing in front of him wearing a red, white and blue outfit with the compact in the center of her chest. She looked down at her arms and they were cover with a long white gloves as she felt this new type of energy flowing in her body. Brian was standing there in fear of her but that when both Stephanie and Shannon appear out of nowhere. They didn't know who this person was but wasn't going to let them get away. Soon both Shannon and Stephanie send out towards Victoria dark energy blast that send her down to the ground hard. Victoria wasn't understand what was going on and confused as she was about to get hit again that when someone in a black cape came and stood in front of her along with soon a white rose was threw right at Stephanie and Shannon.


End file.
